


Untitled ficlet, by Anon #2

by The_anons_of_RF



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anons_of_RF/pseuds/The_anons_of_RF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's nursing a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ficlet, by Anon #2

Nursing a crush on your costar who is married is a very dangerous game. A game Emilie thought she shouldn’t think of playing. Yes, Bobby is hot and she always has the tendency to get lost in those bright brown eyes of his.

Damn him!

Having a massive crush on Bobby prompted Emilie to date the director of her new film. She didn’t really want to go out with anyone but Eric was so persistent in asking her out and she one of the pros of dating Eric is that it would help her forget the infatuation she was struggling to forget towards Bobby.

So when the day came that they had to shoot for season 4 first episode Emilie was confident that whatever she felt for Bobby was gone. They talked, shared a laugh, rehearsed their lines, she was happy that during the whole thing she didn’t have the feeling of urgency to pull Bobby down and kiss him senseless then they started shooting for the dance scene and she felt like everything she thought a while ago was a lie when she saw Bobby looked at her. They filmed the scene but she didn’t feel like she was acting, everything she did was all Emilie. She thought that she was lucky enough that it was hidden underneath the Belle’s character. What she feared most is that she couldn’t tell Bobby. No, she couldn’t tell anyone.


End file.
